The present invention concerns a dashpot piston in halves, the face of each resting against that of the other.
Dashpot pistons of this genus are almost always of a sintered material and comply with the specifications for wear and handling demanded of pistons employed in wheel suspensions for automobiles.
A dashpot piston of the genus recited in the preamble to Claim 1 is known from German 3701557 A1. This piston can be fastened to the end of a piston rod either directly or by way of a connector. Each half is provided with a depression along the circumference remote from the face of the other, creating a continuous groove. The groove accommodates a piston-assembly ring. One drawback, especially to sintered or pressed dashpot pistons, are problems associated with tolerances in the diameter in particular of the depressions that will eventually constitute the groove. Wear on the sintered or pressed blank in particular will cause variations in the diameter in accordance with how long the tool has been in use. Since this tolerance could affect the outside effective diameter of the dashpot piston by way of the piston-assembly ring eventually accommodated in the groove, resulting in excess play or tightness in relation to the dashpot""s cylinder, the base of the groove must be machined to ensure the necessary tolerance.
The object of the present invention is to simplify the manufacture of the generic dashpot piston and compensate any tolerances in the piston""s outside effective diameter.
The present invention has several advantages. The piston can for instance be manufactured directly by sintering and pressing or by other procedures that do not involve machining during or after manufacture. Furthermore, a dashpot piston in accordance with the present invention will hold together once the halves have been joined with no need for further measures.